Rapunzel The Vampire
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin. Rapunzel with a supernatural twist.


**Title: **Rapunzel The Vampire

**Summary: **Basically what it says on the tin. Rapunzel with a supernatural twist.

**A/N: This was written for our Creative Writing Class. English isn't our first language, so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

* * *

Once there's a couple walking in the midnight moon and had nowhere to go. The couple felt the hunger inside of their tummies that groans and demands for flesh and blood. They needed to find food and shelter as soon as possible. This couple walked from the mountain down to the town but they met no one to serve them food. The cold wind wrapped around them and they started shivering. The husband grabbed her fainting wife's hand to hurry her but the woman insisted to stop. She was pregnant and got really tired so she asked to stay under a shed for a little while. An hour didn't even passed and her womb hurt – hurting so much that she can feel the baby was starting to come out. Her voice raised as the baby pierced her line; she held her husband's hand so tight. She was perspiring so much and blood started to flow out and in some moment more, a pretty healthy girl was born.

The man felt more worried for her wife and baby so he decided to find a shelter immediately. In a nearby pond, the man found a little hut and so he quickly guided his family to it. The man lighted fire and got some water outside and left her wife and baby sleeping in a bed. Without any knowledge that the hut was owned by a witch named Mother Gothel, the man got longer outside looking for fruits and hunting food. The wicked witch saw the baby and made her evil plan. Because she was alone and had no one but herself she took the baby beside the helpless, sleeping mother. It took the witch not a long time to take the baby with her and the last thing she heard from the hut was the roaring voice of anger of the man. But the witch was too fast riding her flying broom that no one will ever have a chance to go after her.

Mother Gothel had nowhere to go and stopped in a very wide field and so she made a very great idea of making a tower for the two of them. The witch felt so much happiness having a companion and family and she named the baby: Rapunzel. She took care of the baby and every year she made parties for Rapunzel together with the animals around for her birthday. Every night of Rapunzel's birthday, bats are all over the sky but the little girl never met them in parties. Mother Gothel was so afraid with the bats and never wanted Rapunzel to meet those freaky, flying creatures so when Rapunzel turned 8, the witch locked the tower and made the door disappear. The old woman noticed that her child became very sad and so she gave her a chameleon named Pascal to cheer her up. As time goes by, Rapunzel grew prettier, has large green eyes, playful smile, has very long, golden blonde hair and very pale skin. With her hair, Mother Gothel climb up and down the tower and whenever she arrives she would shout "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Mother's here, put down your hair." Whenever Rapunzel hear her mother says this she would put down her hair and as soon as her mother grabs it she would pull it up.

Years immediately passed by, and Rapunzel spent it by painting, reading, singing and playing with her best friend Pascal. Her 18th birthday came and as her hair grows longer, her skin gets paler. As usual, her Mother Gothel arrived with the other animals around the tower to celebrate her daughter's birthday. Mother Gothel prepared Rapunzel's favorite foods and drinks. As all were happily celebrating, Rapunzel consulted her mother. "Mom, I have a question" Rapunzel started, "why my skin gets paler unlike yours?" she asked. Her mother's eyes grew wide and found nothing to answer. She turned her back and blankly said, "that's because I- I- I- , I got sick while I was pregnant." Rapunzel faced her mother and stared at her mother's eyes, "Mom, I think I need a check up, my teeth got sharper last night and the others grew longer than before, see," Rapunzel confusedly told her mother and show her sharp teeth. The old woman, was shocked, she never thought this will happen. She never thought the baby she got form a weary couple was a vampire and now, everything urges her old weak heart. The witch got nervous and agony ran all over her. She left Rapunzel together with the animals and locked herself inside the room thinking what she should do with it. She took long time thinking but no ideas came to her mind. Suddenly, a disturbing noise was heard from the outside, and Mother Gothel quickly went out the room to see what happened. To her surprise, all animals were gone and nothing was left but dead bodies and blood all over. She looked for Rapunzel but she got shocked that she almost fell when she saw her daughter eating up Pascal. "Rapunzel, stop it!" she shouted. The busy lady faced Mother Gothel and suddenly turned back realizing what she did. Blood all over her hand and face, and a heavy tummy full of flesh, without a word, Rapunzel cried so hard. She cried that her mother even felt a deep sympathy for her. But the witch had nothing to do, she never wanted to be away from Rapunzel and therefore, she could not tell to the lady that she is a vampire. She hugged the crying lady trying to comfort her.

Mother Gothel could not bare the situation no more so she browsed her magic witch book. She needed to turn the vampire into an ordinary person and it was a real success to find one solution for it. While the world was asleep, the witch was very busy making the formula for Rapunzel. Everything was almost done but an ingredient was lost. Mother Gothel could not find it in her collections- a vampire's heart. She thought that it could have been eaten by some animals before so she decided to make her way into the town to find a vampire and kill it. Although she knew it will be a very hard task, she'll do it for her daughter.

The task had been harder for Mother Gothel for the bats were all out because it's Rapunzel's birthday and she was very afraid of it. She hated bats and so vampires and the only courage she had was her love for Rapunzel. Roaming around the town, riding on her magic broom, the bats even flew with her and added to her agony. Time passed by and she found no vampires but still she roamed hoping to see even one vampire.

On the other hand, a playful vampire strayed his way to the woods and ended up beside the tower. At the very same time, Rapunzel woke up looking for Mother Gothel. "Mom? Mom? Where are you?" Rapunzel gently called. Hearing the lady's very beautiful voice, the vampire felt liked it and shouted "hey! Hey." Rapunzel thought it was her mother so she put down her very long hair and the man started to climb up. To her surprise, she saw a man and got a very happy smile. She immediately noticed the very pale skin of this man just like hers. "Oh, what's on this world, I'm very lucky to meet a man just like me," Rapunzel was filled with grace. She tried to open the man's mouth and was indeed felt more happiness to find out they got the same teeth. "What are you?" asked the man, "Didn't you meet any other vampire in your entire life?" he added. "Vampire? What's that? Anyway, I'm Rapunzel, and you are?" she asked. "Well I am the prince of the entire vampire clan, Prince Flynn Rider. And it seems I haven't got a chance to see you in the kingdom. Who are you're parents and they locked you up in this ugly tower?" the man sarcastically asked. "I think Mother Gothel was out but I don't know vampires, we are witch, my mother is a witch and so I am," she said.

"Yes we are witches and you vampire shall be killed!" Mother Gothel came out of the blue. She attacked Flyyn but the man was so fast for her. She took her magic wand and wave it, "woaa-wee-weii" the witch cast her spell. The vampire shielded his robe and the spell was broken. "With ice, you'll freeze –izzy-dizzy-wizz" Gothel said and in a wink, Flynn froze. Rapunzel hurried to Flynn, "Mom, what did you do? He is not a harmful man," she defended. Rapunzel cried over and her heart started to break. She felt sorrow form deep within. Her hair slowly dried as bitter tears flew out her big green eyes. "Stop crying my dear Rapunzel, he will be a medicine for your sickness, I'll turn you to normal again with the aid of his heart," Mother Gothel explained.

The old witch, lit the flame and stirred up her formula, "soon, you'll be just like me, so don't cry my dear." Because of Rapunzel's tears, ice on Flynn's head melted. The lady noticed it and made a beautiful smile. "I thought you died, I'd been so worried," Rapunzel told Flynn. Rapunzel gave Flynn Rider a warm embrace and slowly their lips went nearer and without a blink, a kiss wake up the sleeping vampire spirit inside Rapunzel. Flynn saw in his mind how the witch kidnapped this lady from a vampire couple and pretend to be her mother. As fast as it goes, Flynn Rider knew everything that happened. He tried to fight with the spell the witch given but he couldn't. He must make a way to get Rapunzel back in their kingdom. The spell was too strong and he got no enough strength to fight it. He should do something about it.

The old witch was done preparing her formula and the last thing to add was the vampire's heart and she will never be away from her daughter. She went to the man very excited to get the vampire's heart for she knew she'll be successful but Rapunzel blocked her way. "Mom, stop it, he done no bad to us so we'll not hurt him" Rapunzel said. "You should stop, if you love me, the follow me, mothers know best," she said. Never in Rapunzel's life that she disobeyed have her mother and now she ended up crying. When the witch got near to the man, a big head bump was made by Flynn. Because of this, the witch fell and the spell was broken. Flynn, open her mouth and immediately grabbed the old witch with her hand and acted biting her. Mother Gothel pushed Flynn with his full force and took out his wand and started casting spells. But this time, Flynn thought wiser and moved quicker and spells didn't catch him. He saw a chance to attack the old witch and so he acted his plan to bite her on the neck and kill her. But Rapunzel stopped him. "Please don't kill him, I love my mother, please, let her live," Rapunzel pleaded. "But Rapunzel, she just kidnapped you and took you away from your vampire family. They had been looking for you so long and that witch must die for what she did," Flynn said with anger and strength. "Though she's my mother or not, let her be the way she is, she loved me despite of everything, so I love her despite of anything she did," Rapunzel continued, "I'll go with him Mom, but I'll be back always, if there's my place to live, I should be there, but you will always be my mother and I will always love you Mom," and she kissed Mother Gothel's forehead and bid goodbye. The old woman cried with sorrow but also with joy for she never thought that though the lady would know her through identity, that she would still give love to her. She went through the window and watched the two go by; she still was hoping one day her daughter will be back to be with her.


End file.
